Arianna DePuterkanm
Arianna was born July 29, 1995, and was dropped off anonymously at a local foster care agency September 10th the same year with only one possession: a gold locket with the name "Arianna" engraved on the front. The locket is sealed shut and nobody can open it. She was never adopted but raised in foster care, unaware of her Powers (which are Hate, Love, and Dimension Human) or of her identity. She never knew a last name, only a random name the city gave her which she refuses to acknowledge, and never knew her exact birthday. It was guessed to be August 3rd by the city, based on her approximate age when she was discovered. Arianna sports an almost unnaturally pale complexion, and striking violet eyes. However, most peculiar is her hair, which is a natural shade of fuchsia with blonde highlights at the tips that come out in the sun. She ran away from her last foster home when she was sixteen, in the spring of 2012, when she came across the Earth Human Trevor. He introduced her to the idea of Power. Shortly after, the Chaos Human War Realm--or Polemos--arrived at the scene. He took her as his underling where he kept her in his father's (Disease Realm: Arrostos) Realm for nearly two years. During this time, he trained her in Hate Powers, introduced her to other Chaos Humans (Soul Realm: Vanessa, and Hungry Flesh Realm: Kinta), and taught her to kill without sympathy. After meeting the latter two, they decide to put her to the test and pit her against the World Savers group. Failing to kill them, she finds herself lost in the human world, Terra 002, abandoned once again. She is 18 years old. She began to unravel, going on killing sprees without any purpose, when one day she spent herself. Becoming too Power-crazy, she over-used her Power and blacked out. Akio Filos, a Love Demon, found her and brought her back to his home where he lived with his wife Amber (also a Love Demon) and their toddler, Rachel (a Blood Human). They nursed her back to health, and he showed her that Love was not a weak Power to have, but a strong one, and convinced her that it was important to learn. He then trained her in Love, and as her control of her Powers stated to balance out, so did the turmoil in her mind. After living with Akio's family for quite some time, her nineteenth birthday comes and goes, there is an unknown danger in the immediate area they live in in the city, so her and the Filos family pack up to stay with Akio's parents and siblings. She meets Zariel Filos, Akio's toddler sister, who is a Hate and Love Demon. Seeing the young girl's Auras perfectly blended brought on a chaotic episode within herself, as her own two Powers fought for dominance. During the past year, Arianna had grown despiseful of her Hate Powers, and so she had repressed them. But when Niko, an Aura Human, wakes her, he helps restore balance in her Aura, and Akio's twin brother Miso, a Hate Demon, teaches her how to use Hate to benefit others and herself. Niko and Miso both run off to help defend the city, while Akio stays behind with his family. Arianna is faced with a choice: to stay where she is, or help defend the citizens she once attacked, as recompense for her actions. She chooses the latter, and Niko and Akio direct her to a cabin where their friends live, who they tell her are justice warriors themselves. Upon arriving at the cabin, she recognizes the Auras of the people inside--none other than the very World Savers she'd attacked a year prior! She is quite ashamed, but determined to make right what she had done wrong, and luckily Skylos, a Light Human, sees her sincerity and welcomes her to help them. The others are wary of her, but they trust Skylos' decision. As it would happen, the villains they are fighting against are the very Chaos Humans she had known and even began to trust. She proves her loyalty to her new friends by sticking by their sides through the fight, and putting herself in harm's way for them. Eventually, they all grow to forgive her and befriend her, and the two people who distrusted her the most--Halo (a Time and Storm Demon) and Neon (a Darkness Human)--become two of her closest friends. In the late summer early fall of 2015, Arianna discovers how to open her locket using Dimension Energy. Inside, her full name is revealed: Arianna Rowan DePuterkanm, along with her true birthday: July 29, 1995. She recognizes her last name as belonging to an estate she'd seen in the nearby town, so she visits it and meets her parents: Acheron and Reagan DePuterkanm, and her twin siblings Analiese and Abner DePuterkanm (born in 2002). She learns that father is a Dimension Human and that her mother, brother and sister are all Dimension and Love Humans, and that her birth family is highly prejudiced against Demons, non-Powered humans, and certain other Powers such as Hate and Darkness. Their prejudice is the reason they gave her up at her birth but allowed her to find them again by leaving her necklace as a clue: Because of her Hate Powers they could not reconcile keeping her, but because of her Dimension Powers they could not reconcile completely giving up on her, so it was decided that her locket would be a test, if she learned to use her Dimension Powers enough to unlock it she would be considered worthy and offered a place in the family. Presently, Arianna still lives in the cabin with her friends, though contemplates where she truly belongs. Category:Character